


The stranger

by Chris248



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crime Scenes, F/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris248/pseuds/Chris248
Summary: from the moment she saw him she knew there was a mystery behind him and she was going solve it .he was lost he knew she was his salvation but neither of them were ready for what the where about to get into.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first ever work hope u like it

The stranger 

Chapter one   
Chichi Mao wasn't really these curious about anything or anyone but there was something about him that really seemed stranger. it's been three month since she moved to West city from her home town in fry pan mountain , but his still been the most fascinating thing she's seen since then ,not the tall majestic buildings not the unusually long traffic not the multi-culture nature of the city no it was him why? she just couldn't tell was it the fact that he always came to the coffee shop where she worked (oolong's coffee shop) at about 2pm every Mondays and Wednesdays and at about 12pm on Saturdays and always ordered the same thing each time an "espresso" which at first look simple to make but are really difficult when actually trying to make one. her first trials where a mess but eventually she got the hang off it thanks to her college's launch , tein and his brother chaiotzu who encourage her and gave her tips on how to do it right also her with the help of her annoying ,perverted , cheapskate of a boss oolong she had become somewhat of an expert but secretly he was the reason why she learnt to make it perfectly within a short period of time she loved the smile that appeared on his face when ever his lip touched the coffee cup it made her flee warm inside a she desperately wanted to be the one who put the simle on his face , she couldn't get why these "stranger" kept these strange routine but what she did know was who ever he was he loved books, he always had his face buried in a book but wat was more funny was he never looked like the reading type but it was still part of the Mystery she desperately wanted to solve , all her attempt to get him to notice her or at least sart a conversation resulted in very awkward moments so she settled for being the first to take his oders, she really wasn't these shy with any one else just with him. according to lunch who was the oldest work in the shop (she's been working there for 3years straight) his been coming there for about a year and on one not even the boss knew his name or anything him . but that was all going to change today, today she would at least get a name today. the day was perfect it was a slow day there weren't much costumers and also it was raining like crazy, lunch was flirting with tein at usually he was trying desperately to hide the pink shades appearing on his chick chaiotzu was well being chaiotzu honestly the guy was really wried but that wasn't her main focus her lazy boss was probably in his office taking a nap there was no one to get in her way , gathering as much courage should as she could works up to her "Mystery man" with the best smile she could make trying to sound friendly as she possible literally feeling her heart pounding heard against her chest trying not to sound nervous she lets out the first thing that came to her mind "hi do u mind if i sit with u" immediately she regreted saying her face flushed red and she began wishing she gave more thought on what to say just like every other attempt she made to talk to him she'd succeeded in making things awkward but that thought was quickly dismissed when his gaze suddenly fell on her , "sure I don't mind the company" he replied with a friendly grin, that was an answer she really didn't expected but for the first time she got a chance to look deeply into his beautiful dark eyes which a held alot of mysteries which for some wried reason she felt she would soon uncovered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here's the updated hope you enjoy it

Chapter two 

  
This is dumb chichi said silently to her self   
The have been sitting for 10 minutes and   
And they were yet to have a meaningful conversation   
All she did for the past 10 minutes was to stare at him like a  
Complete idiot.

She was angry but not at him even though he completely ignored   
Her, no she was angry at herself for being so pathetic she was   
Literally about to throw a good opportunity away sighing She decided to call it a quit she would get another opportunity to talk to him maybe but right now without a miracle she don’t see that happening

  
But at last moment she got her miracle, a soft voice kissed her ears his voice, snapping her out of her thought it was at that point she realized she was still staring at him like an idiot, within a fraction of a second her entire face was burning red with embarrassment

ehm miss are u alright? Miss he asked with a hint of concern in his voice  
nayasd ksa ma shit! chichi cursed internally she found her self   
unable to respond properly to his question now she felt even   
more embarrassed her tongue seemed to have developed a mind of its own 

are you sure? He asked with an even more concerned voice  
somehow he seemed to have picked what she to trying say  
chichi was stunned she couldn’t get how he was able to decode   
what she trying to say, but when she tried responded to his question  
same shit happened her tongue and her mind seemed to be out of phase   
argh fuck it! she cursed out loud unable to hid her frustration anymore  
realizing what she’d done quickly tucked her head down in embarrassment, she took quick glance to see if the others were looking  
luckily for her everyone seemed to be caught up in their own affairs

he chuckled lightly at the sight of these, u should take it easy or your head might explode he said in amusement indicating to her reddened face that look like a time bomb, she almost chocked at his comment  
which caused her face to become as red as a tomato  
on seeing these he quickly placed his hand over his mouth to prevent him from bursting into laughter, from what chichi saw he clearly was having the time of his life messing with her she began to think he was some kind of twisted individual, jerk! She restored after getting back her composure, a childish pout appeared on his face on hearing her comment really? He asked with the cutest puppy dog eyes chichi ever saw using a childlike voice, no I mean I …said struggling to give him an answer she was clearly still stunned from his puppy dog eyes, he placed his hands over his mouth again to prevent the laughter that was building. 

Argh! Forget it chichi said with irritation clearly written on her face he was clearly messing with her, okay, okay, he said trying hard to suppress his laughter, can’t u take a joke jezz, I was just messing with you he added with an arrogant smirk on his face. Whatever you jerk she said while rolling her eye and her arm folded against her chest, she couldn’t believe she found him interesting and admittedly attractive now that she got a chance to talk to him she beginning to lose interest,

  
Coming out of her thoughts she realized he was staring curiously at her  
His eyes where so concentrated it was like he was searching her for something, What? She asked rising an eye brow trying hard to stop herself from blushing, you are strange he replied after brief period of silence, and you are funny she retorted back, really? he ask with a gleam, sarcastic dumbass she replied while rolling her eyes you are the only strange person here, how so? he Asked curiously, you ... argh! you know what forget she replied to his comment sighing she decided she wasn’t going to get wrinkles over an arrogant jerk, okay whatever you say he replied before returning his attention back to his book, what’s your deal with books anyway? she asked while reading the title out loud “HAGAKURE by Yamamoto Tsunetomo’’.   
You don’t like books? he said replying her with a question of his own, no, no, I like books mostly romance novels though she replied quickly sounding a bit defensive, that nice I prefer books on strategy and warfare, politics, economies, history, and maybe books about mystery and organized crime he said while stretching his arm from exhaustion. Chichi seemed stunned at by his book preference but decided press on, so who is your favorite author? Since is clear that you read a lot of books she asked, I don’t have one he stated flatly, cursing chichi to tilt her head in confusion, well is simple, I see every book as an art and every author as artist and each artist has his own style, his own way of seeing things. and I respect everyone’s opinion without bias, he explained that was an answer chichi didn’t expect or understand but decided to take it as a note.  
to be honest you don’t look like the reading type she said, really? He asked with a smirk while flexing his shoulders, yeah u look more like the well ... never mind she said finding it hard to concentrate on seeing his broad muscles that where clearly visible even when his shirt was still on thinking quickly she said why do u read? Which was the first thing that came to her mind she needed a distraction and quickly her cheeks were starting to burn red, eh tradition I guess he said replying her to question  
that was the second time his answer confused her at list it was enough distract her from staring at his chest but she had to admit he was really well built argh!! she slapped her self mentally what the hell was she thinking? Looks like the rain has stopped he said bring her back to reality, she suddenly realized that they had been conversing for so long that she had completely lost wind of time. well that my queue to leave he said before standing up to leave, is been nice chatting with you we should do this again sometime he added with a smirk before walking a few steps only to pause to glance back at her, the name is “son goku” by the way he said with a genuine smile before walking away living chichi stunned she had finally been able to talk to him and even get his name without even knowing it, she quickly turned toward the exit to tell him her name but he was long gone, she let out a soft sigh but after brief pause a smirk appeared on her face after three months she finally knew his name.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

The rain fell without mercy that day but he didn’t seem to care with one hand tucked in his pocket and the other holding an umbrella that provided little protection against the fury of the rain, a figure about 5’5” tall with a spiky oddly gravity defying hair wearing a black leather jacket, a bull jean trouser and black boots Walked along the wet street of west city he was probably getting soaked but he didn’t care his eyes where shoot and he was lost in his own thoughts,

“hey! Mister do you need a lift or something” 

A feminine voice called out, he slowly opened his eyes and crooked his head to face whoever it was that pulled him out of his thought 

Bulma Briefs was not in a good mode today she had another heated argument with her boyfriend yamcha, frankly she was agitated she was the daughter of one of the richest man in the world a tech genius and according to some fashion magazines one of the hottest woman in the entire country, she couldn’t get how a man could cheat on her she was literarily what every man wanted. But then again she never really caught him cheating she saw a photo of him kissing a bimbo on the internet, yamcha was one of the best baseball players in the world and the best in his country, he was a pitcher for the west city stars and arguably the best they had in history. They both went to the same high school but didn’t start dating until a year ago. Now that she thought about it, could be a photo shop done by one those annoying bloggers like he claimed it was. 

Sighing she decided not to think of it any more she was driving and the storm wasn’t really friendly she was at risks of having an accident if she wasn’t concentrating. She leaned a bit to turn on her radio when her eye caught wind of something a dark figure moving in the rain she leaned closer to her windscreen to see clearly, her eyes widen in shock when she realized it was a man wearing a black leather jacket carrying a black umbrella which provide little protection against the storm from what she saw.

She didn’t know what compelled her to, but she slowed down a bit and pulled up right next to him and brought down her window a bit just enough for him to see her, to prevent the rain from entering and called out to him When he stopped she knew she had got his attention but the moment his gaze fell on her she felt bit intimated. 

Vegeta was pissed who ever these stranger was she just pulled him out  
Of an important meditation, he eyed her sternly hoping she would go away but that wasn’t the case bulma was a strong woman and wouldn’t back away from a challenge. 

“I know u have an umbrella and all but It isn’t much of a help why don’t you hop on let me give you a lift”

Hmm, he scoffed before walking away, she was stunned she just offered to help him but he slammed it back at her face, also she had never been turned down by a man never The game was on bulma briefs always get what she wants and she loved challenges and this man was proving to be one she quickly accelerated slowly after him.

“look I don’t know if u have a death wish or something but am literally trying to help u” 

No answer but she kept on following him, vegeta grated his teeth “this woman doesn’t give up” he thought to himself “it seems you really want to catch pneumonia or maybe a cold or a fever” she went on rambling on health complication that comes with staying under the rain, veins were already building on vegeta’s head he couldn’t take it anymore she was talking louder than rain itself 

“what the fuck, are u some good Samaritan!’’

A victorious smirk appeared on her face she knew she had won these fight “what if I am’’ argh! leave me alone! he barked he was about to take another step but then he stopped because he realized the only way to get her to leave was to scare her, his hands were itching for the gun Underneath his jacket but he decided against it he had to admit, she had a point about him getting sick and even if he ran she’d just follow him 

“Fine if it will get you to shout the fuck up” whatever you say bulma replied him with smudged smirk, he opened the door of the car nonchalantly using his umbrella to shield his side while he entered the car and Switched off his umbrella before he shutting the door, he fastened his seat belt before scoffing while facing the window which caused bulma to roll her eyes 

So where are u headed? she asked as they drove through the wet roads of west city, millennium square he answered flatly without minding to face her she gave a nod of acknowledgment, millennium was only a few kilometers away from capsule core her father tech company and also their home. Vegeta was pissed he was a warrior yet he was bested by this woman damn it! he cursed mentally the only woman who was able to do that was his ma but she is long dead anyway

She had been driving for what seemed like hours but it been only Few minutes, time just seemed really slow within the awkward atmosphere bulma found herself in. so what were u doing walking under the rain anyway she asked, no responds, you should take off your jacket you might catch a cold, still he didn’t respond. The Silence was killing her she started tapping her fingers against lightly her steering wheels to create a beat while she hummed a song, she stretched her hand and turned on the radio hoping to at least get some distraction but they weren’t playing anything good.

“you know if you not going to listen to any thing you should turn the damn thing off!”

She cringed at his hash tune but she decided he was right anyway “Sorry am just kind of bored” she said while turning off the radio He Scoffed then tucked his hand’s underneath his wet leather jacket. Bulma could have sworn she saw a gun but instead he pulled out a book from a pocket underneath the jacket, the book seemed a bit moist but overall it was okay he flipped the through the page’s till he found where he stopped. bulma looked at him curiously he seemed to be focused on what he was reading one wouldn’t had guessed he was the reading type he looked more like a punk then again she didn’t know anything about him, heck she didn’t even know his name or why the fuck she was giving him a ride for all she knew he might be a serial killer or a psycho but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she had seen him somewhere, and that ascent of his though it was faint but it was still there it was similar to an Italian ascent but different 

She eyed him closely he didn’t look like someone from Italy not even close and his hair was a bit off and well he wasn’t sour to look at he had his own kind of handsome she traced her eyes down to his broad shoulders he was by far the most brawny man she had ever seen although he was kind of short but she didn’t mind, if she wasn’t with yamcha she would probably try to ask him out even if it was dumb because she just met him she could try flirting but she doubted that would work he was so serious.

“could you stop staring at me”

Bulma almost choked on realizing that she been caught her entire face flared from embarrassment with bids of sweat appearing on her face ‘’sorry is just strange I feel like I have seen you somewhere and also you the first person in a while that don’t know who I am” she half lied  
“Bulma briefs” he replied her nonchalantly without taking his eyes of his book. Bulma was wowed he knew who she was from the start but didn’t care most people would probably grovel at her feet or pester her for autographs and selfies 

“well you know my name can I at least get yours” she asked trying to keep the conversation alive 

“We are here” he stated flatly completely ignoring her question she clenched her jaw. He completely ignored her but he was right they had reached millennium Square and the intensity of the rain had reduced sighing she found a safe place and pulled over, he opened the door roughly and left without leaving much as a thank you. “DICK” she screamed but he didn’t even flinch or bother looking, he could hear her throw curses at him but he didn’t care she was the least of his problem’s right now. 

“the nerve I don’t know why I even help that fucker” she slammed her fist against the dashboard and then exhaled a little, today was officially the most annoying day of her life, first her fight with yamcha then this shit, she did know how much of it she could take but what she knew was once she gets home she was going to have a nice long bath in her hot tub and the next time she sees that jerk she would punch him hard in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four

tick, tick, tick, each struck seemed to be taking forever or at least to her, she took a quick peak at the clock the time was currently 11:56am just four minutes from his usual arrival time on Saturdays, it been four days since their first actual conversation, four days since she got his name, she couldn’t wait to talk to him again, she wouldn’t lie she was anxious more than she had ever been, it was so bad that she had spilled 5 cups of coffee today which in recent time was unusual for her. But that wasn’t the only unusual thing that she did today, she had worn more make up than usual although she tried to convince her self that it wasn’t because of him but deep down she was trying to impress him 

“ow what the hell! Chichi shrieked before sending Lunch a glare while rubbing the back of her head, apparently lunch had given her a light spank bringing her back to reality

“huff stop complaining you blacked out again seriously girl get yourself together” Lunch replied her with a sneer   
As much as she wanted to get mad she knew Lunch was right she had spaced out several times today 

“you’re thinking about him right?”

Who? Chichi replied trying to sound confused,   
“Tsk” Lunch scoffed while rolling her eyes she’d known Chichi for a short time but knew when She was lying the reason being that Chichi sucked at it.  
“seriously Chichi I don’t know why you even try but you suck at lying also what the hell is wrong with you I’ve never seen so nervous not even before you learnt the dude’s name I know you’re obsessed with the guy but geez I mean is not like you are going on a hot date with him”

Chichi was about to reply but bit her lip she knew Lunch was right she was just being dramatic “sorry you are right” she said with a soft sigh “am just being over dramatic about the whole thing, starting from now am back to my old self” 

“that more like it at least now we don’t have to worry about you spilling any more coffee” lunch said with a smirk

“oh my God” the voice of a random customer immediately drew everyone attention to the communal flat screen tv Chichi gasped at the sight Tien quickly peaked up the remote and adjusted the volume

” local authorities are yet to confirm the cause of the explosion as at the time of filing report. Mr. frieza Kold the owner of the factory and president of kold’s corp is yet to release any press statement. these is the second explosion that has occurred at a kold’s corp property this month alone living many unanswered question. Lazuli Gero reporting for ZTV.

Chichi gaze quickly sifted to the wall clock her face immediately fell when she saw the time he was 10 minutes later than unusual  
“his alright Chi” lunch said sensing her friends discomfort to which chichi responded with a single nod  
.

.

.  
Piccolo was currently on his way to the site of the explosion and frankly he was pissed, he had lost his partner two week ago during an encounter with some suspected feriza goons, he was a detective of WCPD and had made it his life mission to take down feriza. to the outside word feriza was nothing more than a humble businessman a humanitarian and philanthropist but he knew better, the kold’s family were one of the largest crime family in the enter country, from drugs to human trafficking the had their hand in various shady deals, various charges had been made against them but the never stood because they weren’t supported by strong evidence and the fact that the usually bribe the way out. piccolo wasn’t sure he could hate any one the way he hated fireza he had lost so much to the tyrant, his father and now his partner it infuriated him that fireza was still a free man and that he was no were near putting him away.

He quickly pulled over his car on reaching the site of the explosion then unbuckled his site belt before getting off his car, he took a quick glance around before making his way his way through the barricade then into the factory ignoring question from the press,

“what is situation” he asked with his usual grumpy voice   
“ow come not even a hello?” Lapis asked with a smirk while making his way towards piccolo   
“tch listen kid I don’t have time for these” piccolo replied him with his usual scowl, Lapis chuckled lightly he enjoyed messing with piccolo, 

Lapis Gero was piccolo’s new partner they having been  
working together for a week but within that sort period of time they had learnt a lot about each other, to be honest piccolo didn’t like him but then Again he really didn’t like anyone but he had to admit they kid was smart 

“3 dead at least for now and 10 seriously injured” Lapis said with a much serious tone   
“and the cause of the explosion” piccolo asked while make his way towards the forensic team   
“forensics are yet to determine the original cause but according to one of the workers it was some kind of chemical explosion”

“well then we would have to wait for forensics report but in the main time I would like to talk the remain factory workers as well as the manager”  
“already on it they are currently at the station given statement well except those who are still in shock”   
“good am heading back there now finish here and met me back at the station also I want the forensic report on my desks as soon as it’s done, two explosions this month and fireza seems to involved in both something is defiantly off” piccolo said before make his way out of the factory, he had a feeling something big was about to go down   
.

.

.  
Where was he it was almost 12:30, 12:24 to be exact and he was yet to come Chichi seriously worried she wondered if he’d been caught in the explosion but quickly dismissed the thought the explosion happened at the outskate of the city plus he didn’t work at the factory or did he now that she thought of it she didn’t know much about him just his name maybe he worked at the factory and might be dead the thought of that made her stomach sour, she was about to go into a panic frenzy when someone walked in, 

Chichi sighed in relief when she saw who it was, he was wearing a grey hood with a large blue Nike logo in the middle complimented with a joggers and grey trainers he took a quick glance around the shop before making his way to his favorite spot near the window then pull a book from his pocket and buried his face in it 

Without a word Chichi quickly extracted the already made espresso from the espresso machine she picked up the cup and made her way towards his table she careful as not to spill it   
“your late” she said before gently dropping the cup on the table   
He pulled the book away from his face then gave her a confused look  
“sorry do I know you” he asked with a risen brow   
Chichi gave him a confused look before knitting her brows together realizing he was probably messing with her again 

“seriously? am not doing this with you today Goku”  
He let out a light chuckle “sorry you look cute when your mad” he said with a grin stunning her a bit.  
He picked up the cup gently and took a sip from it then let the teats linger a bit before repeating the cycle   
Chichi watched him curiously for a while “why espresso I mean why not a Latte or a Cappuccino why an espresso” she asked finally overwhelmed by her curiosity   
He gave her a sad smile before taking another sip, something about that smile stung her a bit she saw pain, regret, and anger in his usual cheerful eyes, she waited for his reply but didn’t get any, she turned around to make her way back to the counter but stopped when he grabbed her arm she quickly tuned back to face him and noticed he was staring at her again he was staring straight into her eyes searching for something  
Her hearth rate increased a million thoughts were running through her mind, should she look away or stare back at him why was he staring at her, did he have feeling for her, her cheeks flared from the last she didn’t know why but she was really wanted to know if he did 

Then just like that he a soft smile appeared on his face which made her wondered if he had found what he was looking for

“do you like want to go somewhere like right now” he finally asked after a brief period of silence  
Now chichi was even more confused did he just ask her out on a date? She barely knew the guy   
“I can’t” she finally forced herself to say before gently puling her hand from his grip  
“why not?” he asked with a hit of disappointment in his voice   
“well to be honest we barely know each other and even if I wanted to I can’t just leave it’s not like I own the place”   
.  
.  
.  
“your name is chichi, favorite color should be blue, you make the best espresso in the city which is funny because this is probably you first time working in a coffee shop and you have been working here for 3 months if my calculation is correct, so did I miss anything t” he said with a sly grin 

Chichi was a bit dumbfounded he wasn’t wrong he had her name right her favorite color the fact that these was her first time working in a coffee shop even how long she’d been working for but then again these where obvious details she always added a pinch of blue on whatever outfit she wore, any regular customer would be able to gage how long she’d been working for, getting her name wouldn’t even be a problem 

“hmm let see” she said while tapping her index finger against her chin “there is my birthday, favorite food, favorite music and singer, my surname best friend name. I could go on if you like, you only mentioned obvious thing about me it doesn’t change the fact that we are both complete strangers to each Mr.” she said then pocked him lightly in his chest 

“hehe looks like you caught me but if you say yes it would be a good opportunity for us to learn more about each other,” he said sheepishly   
“please just say yes I promise it would be worth your while, if you’re bothered about it looking like a data don’t be think of it as two friends hanging out nothing more”

“okay fine but not now am stilling working”

“let see what I do about that” he grinned   
He gently pushed his chair back and stood up then made his way towards oolongs office   
“hey where do you think you’re going” she yelled but he didn’t respond, he opened the door and made his way into the office the closed the door behind him   
Chichi waited for a while and when he didn’t come out she decided to get back to work’ she was about to head back to the counter when the door swung open and he came out with oolong by his side they both laughing over something 

“chichi am giving you the rest of the day off” oolong said after getting back his composure   
Her Jew dropped from shock   
” what?” was all she could manage

“I said you have the rest of the day off” he repeated

“I heard you the first time is just I can’t just leave the others I mean …”

“don’t worry chi we can manage” lunch voice came from behind the counter   
Chichi was conflicted part her wanted to follow him but another didn’t, following him means she could learn more about him and maybe get the answers to all her question but what if she hates what she found out what   
“please come with me” Goku said with a tender voice he gently approached her and took her chin between his index finger and thumb and tilted it upwards the were so close she could feel his breath against her face, they looked deeply into each other eyes and for a moment the world stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter six, it's going to get a bit confusing from now on but I promise it's part of the story am building for you guys

Chapter five

Eight years ago  
“Is this him? a voice asked   
“Yeah his is my brother” another replied then took a long drag from a cigar  
“and you’re sure you want to get him involved in these” another asked  
“His here right? ask him” the second voice replied   
The man with the first voice eyed the said boy skeptically  
“boy I hope you know what you are about to get yourself into cos’once you are in the only way out is in a body bag.   
“are you deaf or what? you heard what my brother said didn’t you the boy replied with a voice void of emotions”  
“Who the hell do you think you are, you little shit  
do you have any idea who your talking to!” the third voice sneered  
“you got ball’s kid I will give you that very few can talk to me like that and live to tell” the first voice said with a scowl, he pulled out a gun and aimed at the boy’s face   
“so I will ask you again boy, are you still willing to sell your soul”  
The boy kept the same stoic look he leaned forward and press his head against the nozzle of the gun  
“if you’re going to shoot me do it already it doesn’t matter anyway all I care about is already gone”   
“isn’t that a little harsh your brother is still here” the third voice asked with a risen brow then glance towards said brother who was casually leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face  
“what are you waiting for go on shoot me death is only an escape” the boys continued ignoring the third voice,   
“Shoot me!”   
Bang! Bang!

Present day

What was his game, why where they here, Chichi eyed him curiously what was he playing at, not that she minds? I mean who was she to turn down free ice cream, just that it wasn’t what she had expected, but at least she was learning new things about him, like he wasn’t your average guy his convertible could prove that, also he ate a lot like a lot, so far he’s had 3 blueberry muffins 2 jelly doughnut and currently eating a strawberry flavored ice cream, which made her wondered how he was able to maintained his physic.

“Goku why are we here” she asked   
“what do you mean, you don’t like ice cream” he asked soundings a bit confused  
“no I do, is just that this is not what I expected” she replied while twiddling her spoon and staring at her ice cream bowl   
He tilted his head a bit to the side smiled lightly   
She raised her head slow to face him   
“What do you want from me” she asked with a serious look on her face   
His smile faded and was replaced with a stoic look or at least to her, he leaned over the table “what I want” he started with a cold voice, a chill ran down Chichi’s spine, he took a scope from her chocolate ice then stared at her with the same cold look, Chichi instinctively lean back a little, she swallowed a lump was she imagining things he wouldn’t hurt her, would he? Maybe not in public 

“What I want is for you too” he continued with the same cold voice  
“Is for you to eat your ice cream” he ended with a friendly grin with the spoon only few inches away from her mouth “seriously you’ve been staring at it for a while, look it already starting to melt”  
Chichi blinked a few times, what the hell was that  
“are you okay you’re doing that thing where you blackout” Goku asked with a voice full of concern

“I thought…I mean you were…were you” she twaddle  
“hmm you thought I was going to hurt you really; do you think that lightly of me” Goku replied somehow decoding what she was saying

Chichi bilked a few times again before getting her composure she clearly was imagining things

“how do you do that” she asked  
“do what?”

“You know, guess what am trying to say even when I saying total rubbish” 

A tender smile appeared on Gokus face

“well because I feel connected to you, now stop talking in and eat your ice cream it’s already melting”  
Chichi was dazed by his responds, she reluctantly let him feed her the spoon of ice cream he was holding, he used his thumb to brush of a smudge of ice cream on her right cheek then gave her a friendly smile

“do you want me to continue feeding you” he asked retaining the tenderness in his voice”

She was still dazed but shake her lightly to indicate no, to which he gave a single nod of affirmation then lean back on his seat, he silently resumed eating while he watched her with a nice smile

“to be honest when I asked you out I really didn’t have anywhere specific in mind, so where would you like to go?”

“Oh really”   
“Yeah it kind of embarrassing” he replied scratching the back of his head with a goofy grin  
Chichi taped her index finger against her lip thoughtfully she been in West city for only 3 months and really didn’t know much about the city she had only gone to a few clubs when she hanged with Bulma and the gang, other than that she really didn’t go out much

“I really don’t have anywhere in mind, am also kind of new to this city” 

“really! where are you from?”  
“Fire mountains”  
“Wow that nice so why did you move to West city”,  
“…to be honest I am trying to find myself” Chichi replied sounding a bit down, this didn’t go unnoticed by Goku   
“You know since you’re kind of new here let me be your personal tour guide starting from today, what do you say” he said in attempt to change the topic   
“ehm I don’t know,but okay”

“Great let’s finish up here then I’ll take you to the best sight in the city” he beamed in a childish manner causing Chichi to giggle lightly   
“okay but if you promise to be a good boy” she teased   
“Okay ma I cross my heart” teased back raising one arm and making a cross with the other on his chest  
The both laughed lightly but stopped to stare deeply into each other eye there was a brief moment of silence before Chichi quickly tuck her head down her cheeks were tinted red and sweet smile was visible on her lip

He tried to hold himself together Lapsi was late again, it was probably the reason piccolo “hated”his new partner Lapsi Gero.Well he also disliked his arrogance the fact he was young and smart but a tad bit lazy he practically flirts with every female they run into and he could go on forever.

He was piccolo namik the no nonsense detective of the WCPD he had 21 years’ experience working in the department 9 years as a detective one of the best no doubt he had his medals to prove it, just like his father, his father his first clenched and vains were visual on his scalp kami namki was a good man and a good father and an excellent cop he was an inspiration to many especially him, his mother was a junkie she left them before he was old enough to reason so he never knew her nor did he bother she was already dead to him, all he had was his farther he became a cop to follow in his dad footsteps. But when ------------------  
no no no ,not now especially when he had a meeting with captin muten Roshi right about now he couldn’t afford to be distracted, 

“ Sorry am late, I ran into an old lady who needed help with some stuff on my way to the station” Lapsi Gero voice rang as he entered into the captains office and shut the door behind him, all he got was a scoff from piccolo

“Yes well now what is important is that you are here have a seat”  
Captain indicated in his usual sluggish voice that packed a lot of experience and authority.  
Lapsi responded with a nod and quietly took a seat near piccolo   
“Well then shall we start begin”

“of course, concerning the recent bombings at kold's Corp facilities we have reason to believe that it was an attack not just an accident, I talked to a factor manager and workers and according to them nothing unusual happened that day but something doesn’t add up according to the manager everyone showed for work but according to the workers two men were missing I checked them out one turned out sick the other is still missing We’ve already put out an EPB, as of now the Ceo of Kold’s corp Mr Frizar hasn’t said anything which isn’t surprising Lord knows what goes up in that sneaky lizards head” Piccolo revealed going straight to the point.

“hmm it is possible that this was more than an accident,but we are not certain, but with that in mind what do you think is the cause” Muten inquired 

“a start of a war of some sort, the last time these kind of event happened was In 2013 when there was a suspect conflict between Frizar and all the cities major mafias, things didn’t end well no evidence was traced back to Frizar of course, I think this is something like that we should probably increase security and surveillance on Firzar, things may get really rough in the city these coming weeks” piccolo added getting a nod from muten

“there is a reason why the kold’s have never been arrested, even though they are currently being investigated by the police,FBI possible INTERPOL they are Even suspected to be involved in international assassination and in the sales of ilegal arms to war Lord’s in the Congo and Columbia cartels, true they have powerful political connection, the also control the media and even manipulate the justice system that includes the police, we can’t deny the fact that the police is compromised but that not what have protected them all these while, major reason why they are still standing is their circle of trust, if we want to be honest we don’t even know much about their illegal actives all we have is suspicions and speculation, everything they do is within an inner circle“ Lapsi Stated with a serious tune

“your right they are smart as much as I would like to admit it the have us beat gaining access into there circle of trust is not an easy thing to pull, many undercover cops have died in process right now we are just waiting for Frizar to slip and am afraid we may wait a long time”   
Piccolo scoffed at Captain muten's words, it hurts but he knew he was right they had nothing against them, there was definitely going to be carnage and even if they increase surveillance

“ i have been going through some of the case files on Firzar and something cut my interest, his special death squad “ Lapsi voice came

“You mean the Ginyu force Frizer’s private security force.”

“no the other”  
“to be honest we don’t know anything about them, they Could be some private defense contractors of some sort” Muten replied 

“I highly doubt That, from the looks of things they have been working with Frizar for quite a while and Frizar might be dirty and maybe sell arms to them but even he wouldn’t get involved with mercenaries not directly at least “

“I have to agree with Gero, these group are more related to Frizar they couldn’t possibly be mercenaries, and we have to admit they are pros unlike the Ginyu force their works are clean well almost all their works, and I bet in the coming weeks we may see more of them” piccolo said in agreement with Lapsi

“Whatever the case, whether they are mercenaries or not they are still dangerous and need to be arrested, I will see to it that security is increased but it would have to be covert we can’t risk sending the public into a panic frenzy, in the main time you two should try to find out who would be crazy enough to challenge Frizar maybe we put an end to it before it even starts, you are dismissed”  
“understood” Piccolo and Lapsi said in unison before making their way towards the door

“one more thing”  
Roshi's voice stop them in track  
“you can’t say anything about these meeting to anyone, like you said we are already compromised and can’t afford to leak more info to the enemy”  
“of cause sir”  
“good you may leave” 

“God help us” Roshi signed as soon as the left 

.

.

.

.  
“Beautiful isn’t it” his soft voice whisper   
“Em” was all she could respond,   
He glanced at her, she was so focused, so observant, she studied it's feature careful, analyzing it, noting its flaws and perfections, this was the first time he'd seen her so serious.  
“You must really love art”

She didn’t respond Immediately but Goku waited patiently for her  
“something like that” she finally responded, her concentration seemed to have dialed down a bit   
“how so”   
“Well it kind of reminds me of my mom”  
He didn’t miss the soberness in her voice  
“Ow am sorry” he said with empathy  
“is okay is been 10 years already am over it” she assured him as they began walking away from the painting she been studying   
“how did she…”  
“Cancer, breast cancer to be exact”   
“ow am sorry”  
“really am okay, … she really loved art you Know, I mean she had a lot of collections back home, and even did her own works mainly painting's, dad always called Picasso”  
“Really”  
“Yeah she would drag me with her even if I protested to every art exhibition back home, one time she forced me to go with her on one of her yearly art tour to Europe, I really hated it you know but what did I care dad could afford it anyway, … she died when I was 17, art is just one of the ways I feel connected to her”

The walked silently for a while through the hall way of the west city art museum”  
“so what’s your mom like” she asked breaking the silence  
Immediately the expression on his face change she couldn’t tell what it was but she could sense his discomfort, she quickly tried change the conversation

“I don’t think you are an art person I….”  
“I never met my parents” he said cutting her off   
Something about the way he said it made her stomach swore  
“Goku” was all she could mutter and instinctively wrapped her hand around his in a bid to comfort   
“am okay, you don’t need to worry about me”  
Chichi searched his eyes he had already concealed his emotions with a smile, she had to admit he was good at it, but she could tell after all she was still hurting.  
“So where do you want to go next”  
He asked after a long awkward silence  
“I don’t know; did you forget am new here”  
“well you picked these place, I just thought you have a mental list”  
“no I don’t have any and since I picked these places is only fair you picked they next one”  
“I guess your right” he replied then a smile appears on his face   
“have an idea”  
he quickly unwrapped their hands then grabbed arm and pulled her swiftly through the hallway

“Goku where are we going” she asked from behind  
“somewhere really special to me” he replied with a grin  
.  
.  
.  
The walked quietly into the room she took glance around the walls where painted white with murals of cartoon character, a group of children were seated in a circle in the middle a young lady wearing a lab coat with a book on her hands she was reading the book to them, Chichi recognized the story it was a story about an old red light house her mom used to read it to her when she was little, a faint sad smile descended on her lip 

“Goku” the lady said with a gleam when her gaze fell on them  
the kids instantly spun their heads around they screamed his name in unison   
“hi guys” Goku said with joy and his arm spread wide open  
The instantly lunged themselves around his leg he responded by bending down to their level and embracing warmly  
Chichi couldn’t help but smile warmly at the sight  
The lady who Chichi deduced was a doctor, it wasn’t that hard they were in the pediatric ward of West city general, walked up to them and stop few inches away from Goku, he pulled away from the kids stood up to face her.  
Chichi took note of the way they stared at each other before he pulled her into a warm embrace, she didn’t know why. but seeing them like that made her chest squeeze 

“how have you been” Goku asked warmly after they pulled apart   
“am fine, you didn’t mention you were coming today” she replied with the same warm voice.  
“I Know I wanted to surprise you guys also I brought a friend” he said indicating to Chichi

“Chichi mao” she said stretching her hand in a friendly gesture trying as she could to hid her discomfort, “am a friend’s of Goku”  
“Suno Adams” the lady replied returning the gesture “also a friend of Goku” she noticed Chichi’s discomfort  
Goku was about to say something but was pulled away by the eager kids leaving Chichi alone with Suno, they stood there in an uncomfortable silence 

“so how do you know Goku” Suno inquired breaking the awkward silence 

“Em, at the coffee shop where I work, you?”

“well he saved me” suno replied   
Chichi looked a bit surprised 

“It was raining ,I don’t remember much but what I do remember was opening my eyes to so much pain and a dark figure standing there…I remember his warm embrace , he kept whispering into my ears 'it's okay' that was before I passed out again, the next day I woke up and found myself in a hospital apparently I had a car accident and he was the one who brought me to the hospital, he visited me regularly till I was discharged and after that we kept in touch, that was 9 years ago, he was also the one that encourage me to become a pediatrician, he’s been volunteering here for as long as knew him”

Chichi didn’t know what to say she shifted her gaze to Goku and notice how he was so casual with the kids, some girl's tried to braiding his hair others were playing with his phone a kid was showing him their drawing’s he ruffled one of the boys hear and gave him back Friendly grin 

“he’s a good man you know, you’re lucky to have him as a friend”  
Suno said with a voice full of sincerity, Chichi looked at her then back to Goku, she felt a ruffle on her jacket, she looked down to see a girl smiling at her  
“What your name” she asked bending down to the girl’s level  
“Lime” she replied  
“well Lime is nice to meet you my name is Chichi would you like me to read you a story”  
The girl gave her a nod the grabbed her arm softly and pulled her gently towards where the other kids were Chichi couldn’t help but feel warm inside.  
.

.

.  
They drove silently through the night they spent a couple of hours at the pediatric ward before going for a walk in the park, seeing him at the hospital the way he interacted with those kids she couldn’t help but smile, she would be lying if she didn’t say she imagined him playing with their own kids, the thought of that caused her face bright, but that expression when she asked him about his family, what was it?   
“here right” he asked  
“Yeah” she replied   
The had reached her apartment building, he pulled over and they remind seated retaining the silence  
“That went well” he said after the Brief silence  
“yeah it did” she replied   
“We should do it again sometime” he added and leaned closer to her   
“We should” she replied with a soft voice  
Her heart raced she leaned closer to him, there face where few inches apart the stayed silent for a couple of seconds   
“good night chi” said before pulling away   
She exhaled quickly, she been holding her breath for God knows how long, she tucked her head down.  
“G…ood night” she replied before quickly getting off the car  
She felt embarrassed, what did she expect the still barely knew each other, she climbed the steps and stop in front of the main door she bit her lip spurned around he was still staring at her, she gave him a friendly wave, he responded with a light salute before driving away   
“Goku” she whispered with a light giggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here's is the update hope you like it

Chapter six

Berlin (Germany)

The symphony Beethoven’s Für Elise danced round the room, a man, his movement showing so much grace humming the piece he picks up a finely pressed dress shirt lying next to a three piece-suite on his King size bed in his hotel room, he pulls the shirt around his back and slides his arm gently through the sleeves and slowly links the buttons, next the trousers then the waistcoat and lastly he slides on the jacket, he crouched on his bed and puts on a black brogue that Marches the colour of his suit .   
Still humming the piece he walks up to his cabinet and pulls open the drawer and pulls out a CZ 75 and silencer, he screws the silencer on to the nuzzle then aims the gun at the spherical Italian style Wall mirror  
“bang” he says With a cold smirk that would send chills down any reasonable person spine, he slides the gun down a holster over appendix then took a few seconds to admire himself on the mirror before making his way out of the room the look on his face became void Someone was going to die tonight

His hands were itching with anticipation, his veins flooding with excitement, finally he was a step closer to destroying Frazier piccolo was currently on his way to the interrogation room, his hypothesis was correct the explosions at kold’s cop facilities were more than just accidents, over the past weeks there had been series of confrontations between men who were suspected to be Frizar’s and those belonging to the majin “family”in district 21 the most messed up past of West city where laws didn’t matter, the majins mafia were one of the few remaining powerful mafias that could go head on with Frizar after 2013, but that wasn’t the reason he had a gleam on his usual grumpy face, they were finally able to apprehended one of frizar goons, not that it was the first time they had accomplished such feat, no these was the first time the had arrested someone that he could brake, don’t get him wrong piccolo was by far one of the most intimidating cop in the whole department but Frizar’s men were loyal to a fault they would rather go to jail than betray Frizar but this one was different he had a weak stop and piccolo knew It and he was going to hit it heard  
“well someone looks happy today “  
Piccolo scoffed at his annoying partners remark in bid to hid his excitement but Lapsi wouldn’t be fooled he saw true piccolo’s deception, he knew piccolo’s pride wouldn’t allow him admit but he was excited,   
Has he said anything piccolo asked indicating to the man sitting on the other said of the one way mirror in a dark coloured dimly lighted room, he was restrained to a table in front of him with a scowl on his face that could rival piccolo’s 

Lapsi shacked his head in response to piccolo questions

“to tell you the truth I don’t think we are getting anything out of him, his probably going to take the fall for frizar and even if we tried I doubt with out a confession we wouldn’t be able to link him to Frizar”

“that’s because he hasn’t talk to me yet”  
The confidence in piccolo voice caused Lapsi to blink a few times, but he had to admit if anyone could get this guy to cooperate it was piccolo, Lapsi was smart but he wasn’t piccolo when it comes making the bad guys talk.

Piccolo walked into the room he quietly took a sit at the other end of the table from the suspect who was glaring at him with irritation 

“just like I told the other guy won’t say anything until I get a lawyer” he snapped  
Of course we are working on it Mr cui santos but I doubt it would make a difference I don’t know if my partner already informed you but as of now we already have enough evidence to convict you, you were cut transporting 1000 grams of cocaine what you're looking at is a 10-40 year jail sentence…..piccolo said in a clam but scary voice, but he knew these world to well it would take more than a jail sentence to get these guy to cooperate 

“You have a daughter don’t you Mr santos” he started   
“kate santos wasn’t it , she should be 3year as of now if am correct”  
The indifference look on cui face slowly vanished, a small smirk appeared on piccolo lip he knew he got his attention.

“according to your files your wife died from cancer last year, and you currently don’t have any known member of your extended family, so if you were to go to jail she would have to be handed over to child service and you never be allowed to see her again………the poor girl would have to grow with out her real father” he ended trying to sound apologetic 

Cui was visible troubled he had a lump in his throat if he wasn’t restrained he probably would have jump over the table and chock piccolo but he tried to maintain his nonchalant look but he was fooling no one 

“you see Mr santos we know you where moving drugs but what we don’t know is for whom, with what you make as a carb driver I doubt you would be able to pull out something like that on your own……but you see I have a hunch that you were moving them for your boss Fizar….am I wrong Mr santos?”  
Piccolo could notice cui distress increasing he knew he was going some where 

“I don’t know if you're aware but Frizar is suspected to be a major crime boss in the city, if you were to cooperate with us In our on going investigation on him am sure the judge would give you a sorter sentence with possibilty of an early parole and more importantly you would still be able to see your daughter again”  
Piccolo waited patiently for cui to replay he could see the poor guy was now in a serious mental conflict

“you see Mr santos as of now the only tie you have with frizar is the fact that his your boss, with out your confession we wont be able to help you…but if you were to cooperate with us I personally will ensure that you and your daughter are under 24hours police protection and if you would like both you and daughter would be moved to a safe house until his been trailed and convicted “

Cui gave piccolo a hopeful glance he opened his mouth to say something but shout it again   
This was piccolo area of expertise he had done it one to many times 'give the bad guy a ray of hope and the cling to it like a moth' it not like all he said were lies he just exaggerated somethings a bit

“Well then let us go get you a lawyer” piccolo said after giving cui a few munities to digest the information, he stood up and made his way to the door   
“You are a good man Mr santos very few fathers would go through what you have for your daughter something tells me you got tangled up with Frizar because you wanted to provide for her …I hope you would make the right chose for your sake and hers”   
His last world seems to have hit the spot, it would probably take day or less but he knew got his pray 

“Hash” Lapsi said with a smirk when piccolo entered the obsession room causing the observing office beside him to chuckle, piccolo only rolled his eyes at the comment,   
“Give him a day that should be enough time for him to crack”  
What ever you say boss Lapsi replied retaining his smirk Ignoring his partner piccolo watched his “pray” careful, his “venom” was working cui was in distress a grin appeared on piccolo’s face cui was a father a true father and if there was one thing that the all feared was losing their child piccolo could would know after all cui was like his dad the would do anything for the children the only difference between them was manner in which the would go about it while kami would never go against the law cui …. Well had already broken the law and was going to pay the price   
Piccolo felt a bit sorry for using cui daughter against him but what was important was getting Frizar’s 

“he should be taken back to his cell, he has a lot to think about” Piccolo said before making his way out of the room   
Where are you going Lapsi ask hurrying after him  
“to get a drink” he replied flatly  
“really? This early”   
Piccolo gave a light grunt Lapsi clearly heard the sarcasm in his voice

“So you saw the news” Lapsi asked after a light chuckle  
Piccolo ignored him but he continued   
“the head of the majin family was short dead in an illegal club in Berlin probably his. What’s more interesting is the manner 2 shoots in the head and 2 in the chest and it was done with pin point accuracy “

“doesn’t that sound familiar”

“ it does it was probably done by 'the Shinigami' the second most deadliest members of the Frizar's special death squad piccolo replied sounding uninterested all he cared about was Frizar the rest were just pons as far as he was concerned, ‘Firza’s special death squad' was Lapsi's secret obsession not his.

“Frizar rarely sends them that far to do his dirty work, which means the fight was more serious than we initially thought it was I wonder who won” Lapsi asked still following piccolo

“why the hell would I care about two criminals killing each other the only thing that worries me is the innocent people that get cut up in their madness” Piccolo reapplied with a grunt before adding his pace leaving Lapsi behind he clearly wanted to be on his own right now Lapsi got the hint and stopped following him

It was just a matter of time before cui would crack and Piccolo would get his revenge, revenge that was what these was about, Frizar killed his Father and partner korrin Pan, he had to pay  
“just a few days dad and you would able get your rest I promise” piccolo whispered mentally as he made his way out the station, his fist clenched he tried to block them out but the kept flooding in, the memories of his father pain flooded his chest he needed to get of here and quick. The memory of a 10 year him standing in front of an elder version of him self   
“what have I told you about fighting” his father asked with a Stern voice   
“they were bullying these kid and I just… I thought I cou-“  
You could what, be a hero? kami asked cutting piccolo off  
“I just wanted to be like you” piccolo replied with teary eyes  
The look on kami's face softened he bent down so that he was the same height with piccolo then brushed off the tears in his eyes  
“Listen son am not mad at you, I know you thought you were doing the right thing defending that kid, but what you should have done was to call a grown up rather than picking a fight”

“I just wanted to be like you” Piccolo replied while Subbing  
a light smile appread on kami’s face and he pulled his son into a tight hug  
“am proud of you son, the fact that you are willing to defend the weak is admirable, but if that kid doesn’t learn to take a stand then am afraid not even a grown up can help him” kami whispered into his ears  
“you understand don’t you?”

“Yes dad I understand, when I grow up I want to be a cop just like you” Piccolo said still held in his dad’s embrace  
“am sure you make a fine one” kami whispered   
Piccolo hated those memories the made him feel weak emotions he couldn’t afford to be weak not now at least when he was a few steps closer to his goal just a few more days he assured him self as he made his way out of the station.  
.

.

.

The hot water beat against his skin his was in a cloud of vapor, the bath was lovely, last night had gone well, no clues for the authorities to find expect may be the corpse. he was still humming Beethoven’s Für Elise, the symphony kept him sane at least for this part of his life but very soon he would need her again, he would need to hear her soothing voice again, to touch her peal soft skin, to hear the sound of her sweet smell again, that fragrance what was it she smelled like lavender with a hint of citrus  
What was it about this woman, she gotten to him in a way no one had not since Graps away, he was strong but she made him weak something about her turned him on, he ran his hands through his hair, God what were feeling running through his mind, he never before cared about  
Consequences but last night they thought in his mind were “what if I die or get caught , what if she knew the real me”, he couldn’t have that in these line of work but with out her he would probably be consumed, a smile creeped on his face, In a few days he would see her again, he would be able to look into her beautiful onyx eyes again, he was sure he could do anything for her she was his “Heil” ( Heil is a German word it can be translated with to salvation) he wanted her, ever part of her  
“Just a few days dear wait for me” he said with a grin

She Let her self fall freely onto her bed, today had been rough she sighed, she ricked of coffee and sweat she probably would need a shower, this was her life now, she stared blackly at the ceiling   
She hadn’t seen him in a few days, he was out of town but she probably will see him tomorrow….was he thinking of her? Was he at sleep right now? God what was wrong with her, her hand's went for her phone she desperately wanted to call him to hear his voice again she missed him, she scrolled through her contacts her finger hovered over his name her heart banged against chest, what was she doing?  
with a sigh she tossed her phone back on her bed and ran her hands through her hair she really needed that shower

it was working perfectly the warm water sent a sweet sensation through her body, a body that she so desperately wanted him to touch, she craved his warmth, to feel his lips against hers, God this obsession was it healthy? No it was more than that it was something else.   
Her hands moved softly through her skin it made her craved his touch even more her fingers brushed again her tattoos, tattoos that held stories of who she really was or had been in the past. How would he react if he found out what she had done what they had done to her, she paused and let her hand hang over her neck and her fingers lingering against the elegant red Dahlia tattoo on her back, the memories came flooding in she shut her eyes in attempt to shut them out again it hurts so much, she was broken she moved here to start fresh to everyone she was Chichi Mao who walks in a coffee and smiled a lot no one here knew the real Chichi Mao , she ran her hands through her hair and sighed deeply she needed a drink

She poured her self a glass of vodka and made her way to her expensive French style couch money wasn’t really an issue her apartment may be small but it was well furnished half of the thing she owned were probably worth more than the entire building it self daddy dearest won’t have it any other way they thought of her dad made her face sour  
she was such a mess her life was such a mess ever since her mom died she had made so many mistakes done things she wished she could take back but she couldn’t forgive her self and she wasn’t sure he would, if any one found out about that night if he found out …no never she wouldn’t allow it disgust ran through her body she glopped down they entire glass and made her way back to counter she was about to pour more but decided to take the entire bottle some old habits never die anyway she needed to get wasted. A stream of tears ran down her cheek Lord how she hated her self the tears kept building she tried to stop them but the Still came pouring out eventually she let her self burst into a full blown sub she wanted her mom she missed her she wanted to hold her again for her to tell her it okay but she gone for ever she never got the chance to apologize to her to tell her she loved her, she forced the entire bottle down her eye were getting dazed but she didn’t stop she took more and more eventually she blacked out 

How did everything go wrong it was perfect he was this close this close, but some how Frizar had beaten him again the time was 11:34pm and he was currently heading to the station.  
The situation was bad cui was found dead in his cell and his cause of death was still on know. Damn it piccolo cursed slamming his fist hard against his steering wheel if cui was dead it meant he was willing cooperate and some how Frizar had found out.

Now the question was how the hell did he find out! sure the system was compromised but to assassinate someone with the station that was to much   
Who the hell was it? It could be any Lord knows a lot of people walked in and out the station every day but still it had to some body close. Gero what the hell did he know about him other than the official things to know Damn it how could he have been so careless he should have   
ran his own private background check on his new partner for all he knew Gero could be an informant and what was funny was that the process in which Gero was transferred from East city was a bit rushed Piccolo grated his teeth he needed to be more careful from now on Gero was a suspect no everyone one was a suspect that included captain Muten he had a feeling that tomorrow won’t start well


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I would love to send an amazing thank you to all those who have kept up with this story up until now I really appreciate you guys also this chapter promises to be exciting

Chapter seven

“Ow my head” she moaned her head ached, she probably should have gone easy yesterday now she would be late for work, she was about to climb out of bed when something struck her where the hell was she, this room wasn’t hers the scent on the bedsheet why was it familiar and why was she wearing nothing but a shirt, a man’s shirt, no bra no panties nothing but a shirt. she tried to recreate the event’s of last night but nothing as much as she tried nothing eventually she gave up and started hyperventilating

Not again these couldn’t be happing to her again she ran her hands through her messy hair okay don’t panic she reassured her self at least this time she wasn’t restrained maybe she could call for help if only she could find her phone  
Think think she banged her head maybe it wasn’t like last time but still she cursed her self for letting her self go last night but now wasn’t the time for self loath she needed to get out of here where ever here was 

She walked in tiptoes through the hall way holding a vase she picked up from the room in a defensive manner, slowly she made her way down the stairs counting each step 

She could see what must be the living room just a few more steps and she be out of here.  
She took a few minutes to inhale the air tested of pancakes some one was home, but she couldn’t stop not now when she was almost out she hurried slowly down the stairs and through the sitting room, once she was out the front door she made a run for it  
She ran few meters away from the door , few meters away from salvation when someone grab her by her waist and pulled her into his bear chest 

She kicked the air trying to force her way free while screaming and attempting to wrack his head with the vase  
“Clam down” a voice begged  
but she wouldn’t stop she screamed and screamed scratching his hands violently, she stomped his feet several times and delivered a few good elbows, he grunted lightly reinforcing his arm against her waist  
“for the love of God Chichi clam down! You’re creating a scene”  
That voice, she instantly spurn her head around  
“Goku!” she yield  
he was staring at her like she had a frog in her mouth  
She took few steps back when he let go of her waist what the hell was going on here  
“Wow to think you would be that strong” he chuckled lightly

This didn’t make any sense why was Goku here,  
“G-oku why am-I mean where are we here” she asked  
He stared at her like she was crazy 

“you seriously don’t know, okay what was the last thing you remember from last night”

“I remember go-“ nothing she remembered nothing this was to much for her she ran her hands through her hair while working in circles, what in God's name was going on here.

“How the hell did I end up here where ever here is”

Goku chuckled lightly “ seriously you are really a sorry case”

“Is not funny-I just had to much to drink” she replied with a light blush wrapping her head against her chest tucking her head down

The both remind silent neither attempted to start a conversation she raised her eyes slowly, he was still waiting patiently for her eyes moved through his body he was wearing only a black boxer the rest of his body were naked her eyes moved from his broad chest down to his abs she let it lingerie there a bit before moving them back to his chest a third of his body was covered with tattoos and scares that she found a bit disturbing yet attractive

She had to reset the urge to throw her self on him, she wouldn’t deny it when he held her she felt helpless and she desperately wanted to feel that way again but not now, now she needed answers.

“Goku…please what the hell is going on, how did I end up here.” She asked in what seemed like a desperate a plea, a sub was slowly building up she was really sacred and confused 

He pulled her into a tight hug and Immediately she busted into a hysterical sub

“it’s okay” he assured her before giving her a light kiss on her forehead 

“I promise I will tell everything, you don’t have to push your self to hard” he kissed her lightly on her forehead again then lessened his grip on her 

“Are you okay now?” he asked when he was sure she had purred out everything  
She replied him with a nod but he didn’t pull away, she didn’t want him to she needed this his warmth to feel safe in his arms, she traced slowly her fingers through his skin and he made no attempt to stop her 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before she pulled away slowly and stepped few inches from him she felt embarrassed for coming out desperately but that didn’t bother her, her hands moved through the dent between his pecks then further down to his torso then up again brushing against the scares that ran down his collar bone she moved them sideways and moved her arms through his bisects, she moved them through the dragon tattoo wrapped around his arm slowly then moved them back to his collar bone and down tracing his abs careful 

“We should probably go inside” his voice sounding more like a question than a suggestion but making no attempt to stop her  
She didn’t want to stop, no she wanted more but she pulled away slowly 

She took a few minutes to master her surrounding the were in what seemed like an estate her eyes moved to a couple across the road staring at them like they were ghost the probably saw the whole thing  
The should probably go inside now.

“here take this” he said offering her an aspirin with a glass of water  
“Thanks” she replied before taking it, he sat with her on his sofa Silently for a while before making his way back to the kitchen, 

She needed answers and he hadn’t give her any how did she end up in his house and what happened to her clothes not that it bothered her or anything like that in fact she won’t have it any other way but she needed to know, had they done it, she knew that they were alone last night in his house and that she was attracted to him and she woke up in his shirt what if the had sex last night, what if the spent the whole night making love and she didn't remember  
sure she was drunk and all and maybe he took advantage of her or she let him take advantage of her but in some twisted way she didn't mind at all and if the had already had sex then… God this was so confusing 

She remembered wallowing in self pity, hating her self for happened that night what the had done to her, what he did to her what she'd lost  
Not now she couldn’t think of that now, right now she needed to solve the this mystery how hell did she end up In Goku’s house 

She made her way to the kitchen, he was walking his way through the pancakes, some were already burnt it was likely due to her drama early she leaned on the counter silently feeling a bit embarrassed about the whole thing 

“Nice house” she commented Trying to Start a less awkward conversation  
“Thanks” he replied without face her  
The went back into silence before she purred out the question she been asking since the start of today 

“Goku what really happened, how did I end up in your house, wearing your clothes”  
He paused briefly then spurned around to face her  
“What do you remember from last night, is okay you don’t have to push your self to hard” 

“Erm let see I remember getting drunk, I remember a guy screeching in pain and a black cat, why would I even have a cat am allergic to cats”  
“I know you were sneezing like crazy when I found you” he replied with a chuckle  
She rolled her eyes and huffed  
“other than the screeching guy and a cat every other thing well was just black, why was there a screeching guy?”

Goku busted into a light laughter and she stared at him in confusion

“What’s funny” she asked in annoyance

“Man you’re something, the guy saw you on the streets and thought you needed help but you kick the poor guy in his 'most holy' and wacked him several times with a golf club” he replied with a smirk 

“Where the hell did I get a golf club from”  
“How should I know I just saw you wracking the poor guy, if I hadn’t intervene you would have probably injured him badly”

“Well my dad had me take all this self defense classes back home” Chichi said with a bit of embarrassment

“well that explains why I had so much trouble With you a while ago”

Chichi huffed at his comments but her cheeks were still tinted red, then the went into silence again

“You know you haven’t answered my questions”  
The look on Goku’s face became more serious  
“you called me at about 9:35pm yesterday begging to come get you i asked where you were but you didn’t responded you just kept crying and telling me you needed me, I tracked you down and found you wracking that guy with a golf club near the national library I pulled you away from the guy and you wrapped your arm round me crying and begging me not to hate you were apologize to me saying it was your fault, I could tell you were drunk so I brought you back with me your clothes had somehow gotten wet and you beg me to give you main so I did after that you wrapped your self around me and you kept blaming Lapis, you said is was his fault you mumbled something about a Night and then you dozed off still in my arm”

Chichi didn’t know what to say she felt really stupid but something told her that wasn't all that happened she felt as though he was hiding something from her.

“did I- I mean did we…what am trying to say we were alone together last night did we” 

“No we didn’t I gave you my shirt and gave you a chance to put it on your self” Goku replied knowing what she was trying to say

“Ow” she replied sounding disappointed then pursed her lip  
They remind silent again for a while again  
“Who is Lapsi?” Goku asked after a while

The look on Chichi’s face stiffed  
“no one” she replied bluntly  
“Ow okay” disappointment was clearly written on his voice and face but he didn’t press further instead he turned his attention back to his neglected pancakes  
“and the man is he okay”

“His alright no serious damage was done” Goku replied with out looking back  
“what of the cat where is he”  
“probably a stray it ran away as soon as I came”  
Chichi could feel the disappointment radiating from his voice she felt sorry but she couldn’t tell him further not now at least

She was forgetting something what was it hey eyes shut wide open work she had forgotten work, damn it 

“my boss is going to kill me am more than later for work” she screeched 

“Relax I’ve taken care of that he already knows you won’t becoming today”  
Chichi didn’t know how to react she was confused, surprised and a bit angry  
“how?” she asked  
He gave her a look she couldn’t place the same look he had when she asked him about his parents

“I own the place, or rather my brother did but his dead anyway so it’s main now” 

Chichi almost stumbled  
"What!" she yeild in surprise  
It didn't make any sense at all how was that possible? according to lunch his been a customer there for a year Goku that is, how could he possible own the place and no one else knew, was he messing with her? he said his brother owned at first but it still didn't make any sense, but then again he did managed to get oolong to give her the day off the other day, come to think of it how did he pull that off.

"Not many people know about it except maybe oolong and I would like to keep it that way am telling you because I trust you” he continued 

She didn’t say anything only gave him a light nod not bothering to ask future, but here was he telling her a secret, telling her he trusted her but she couldn’t bring her self to do the same thing.

She heard a loud growl Causing her to raise a brow

“Sorry about that I haven’t eaten anything since morning” Goku apologize sheepishly  
“lets have breakfast, I made pancakes” he said with a gleam. 

If there was a pole for the most awkward moment they already had today breakfast would rank 1, they sat at opposite ends of the table neither said anything although Chichi tried to start several conversations but the were really stupid she made few comments about the food then drifted off to the weather then there was the issue with they syrup the both went for it at the time and sent few seconds debating who would have it first, then she almost choked so basically must part of breakfast was a disaster.

After they were done Goku picked up his plate then hers and left for the kitchen he sent a few minutes there then return back to the table and took a sit beside Chichi.

Should she tell him, how would he react, she tucked her head down guilt and regret ran through her body, she was the one who called him she literally threw this on him now she was keeping him in the dark but he was willing to share a secret with her she really didn’t get why he wanted it kept a secret but it was a secret no doubt. she could feel his presence beside her his warmth radiating on her, she hated her self for not trusting him when he did her, they might have known each other for a short time but with him everything seemed natural 

“Goku about last night I—what I sai-“ she flinched when she felt his arm on her tights but it there wasn’t any sigh of lust from these gesture just sympathy and friendship

“Chichi you don’t have to tell me if you do want to I won't force you, I just want you to know what ever it is your going through just know you not alone, if you need someone to talk to feel free to call me anytime, I will always be here for,.... cause your my friend".

Chichi didn’t reply but stared at him his eyes were filled with tenderness and determination, he meant every word she resisted the urge to throw her on even though she desperately wanted to, he trusted her and she would learn to trust him

He stood up from his chair and pulled her gently by her arm and she reluctantly followed him

“Goku were are we going” she asked softly

“To get a bath, I need you take you somewhere” he replied

“a bath? Together?”  
“Now that’s not a bad idea” he replied her with a smirk 

She blinked s few times she wasn’t sure if he was serious or just messing around but she hoped it was the latter

The entered the room and stood in front of the door and went into silence again but it wasn’t an awkward one it just seemed unsure,  
She stood beside him not knowing what to do or would happen next after a few seconds of waiting she decided to go first but his arms pulled her by her waist into him

She felt his arms move gently through her curves then down to her hips he repeated this action serval time each stroke sending an electric current through her skin causing ever her on her skin to raise

He brushed his nose sweetly against her neck and pecked it several times, she moaned and leaned closer on his shoulder and his kiss traveled to her collar bone, his hands traveled further down to her torso then going further up through her mid-section almost reaching her breast, he sent them down through her curves again but this time taking his time to master his way through.

She moaned his name slowly as his moist lip touched her skin and his breathe brushed against her, her body was flooding with lust and passion she wanted more she spurn around so he was facing her and her him, his hands moved from her mid-section down and rested on her hips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled close so his bare chest pressed against her breast, there foreheads contacted and since he was a few inches taller than her she looked up into his eye and he down to hers, his nose brushing against hers, they could feel they heat from their breathe, feel their heart beats, her eyes were demanding yet submissive, his were pleading yet willing, there lip draw closer and closer, she closed her eyes awaiting to feel his lip pressed lustfully against hers, she could tell he was few inches away, his grip tightened against her waist pulling her even closer, she moaned his name in a voice begging him for more. But it never came his hold lessened and he slowly pulled away

“You should go first I will wait” his voice sounding more like a plea stuns Chichi who still had her arm wrapped around his neck, she searched his face the lust and amusement were gone replaced by a stoic look a look she had never seen before.

She unwraps her arm around his neck and takes a few steps backwards, she let out a deep exhale she'd been holding her breathe for to long the look on her face was one of confusion, she scanned his face again to make sure but it was all gone.  
“I don’t have any other clothes here” she muttered in disappointment 

“Don’t worry about that just go ahead” he replied her before making his way out of the room living a confused Chichi, what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys what do you think about this chapter hope you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> I would really love to know what you think


End file.
